


16 is a square number

by MakiRollz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiRollz/pseuds/MakiRollz
Summary: There's only 16 of you with gifts in the world. It's your responsibility to be prepared, for any threats.Your name is Thr-No it isn’t. That’s your number. Your name is Dave Strider.Your name is Dave Strider and you were rescued for a reason.That's what you have to believe.





	16 is a square number

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of Bro Strider in this chapter, stay safe kids!
> 
> Also Sam I hope you like it :D

wefweefwefwfwe

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah first chapter is done >:)


End file.
